Lily Potter's Story
by Smilesrock
Summary: Lily Potter, Harry's daughter, goes to Hogwarts for the first time. Her and her friends become the Ron, Hermione and Harry of this generation. But what happens when a different chamber of secrets opens and the creature starts going after pure bloods?
1. Chapter 1

"Stop your pouting Lily. You'll go soon enough." Mom said wrapping me in a hug.

"I want to go now." I said pulling away.

"You know you can't go, but we'll practice your magic and you'll be the best in your year." Dad said lifting me up.

I watched James and Albus sit down next to some blonde haired kid on the train. They turned towards the window and waved. We all waved back and the train picked up speed. Dad wrapped his arm around mom and we all left.

***

I walked though the entrance to platform 9 ¾ with my aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers and parents. I was finally old enough to go to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. James, Albus and I had traded our stuff, so I had all the really light things.

"Have fun sweet heart." Mom said kissing me on top of the head

"I will." I said hugging her.

"Don't forget to cause lots of trouble." Dad said wrapping his arm around me.

"Harry." Mom said hitting dad.

"I was kidding Ginny. No trouble." Dad said wrapping me in a big hug. "Unless you really want to." He whispered.

"Come on Lil. The train's going to leave soon." James said pushing me towards the train. "Bye Dad. Bye Mom."

"Love you!" They shouted.

I hopped on the train. James and Albus had already given me back my stuff so they left me go by myself.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I asked a small black haired girl.

"Sure." She said grabbing her bag from the opposite seat. "I'm Hilary Dunstance, first year. You are?"

"Lily Potter. I'm a first year to." I said extending my hand.

"Oh my gosh, you're _**Lily**_ Potter? _**Harry**_ Potter's daughter?" She asked ignoring my hand

"Yes." I said slowly.

"Wow, isn't he the boy who lived?"

"Ya."

"Cool, it's so awesome to met you." Hilary said finally shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you to."

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Hilary asked.

"My whole family has been in Gryffindor, so I guess I'd want to go in that house too." I said looking out the window.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw."

"My cousins Molly and Lucy are in Ravenclaw."

"Sweet. What year are they in?"

"Molly is in her fourth and Lucy is in her third year."

Hilary started to say something but was interrupted by a girl with dirty blonde hair and freckles.

"Have you seen a boy named James Potter? His little brother is looking for him."

"Why?"

"Why am I asking you?"

"No why does he want his brother" I asked.

"I don't know. Something about needing more sickles." She said.

"Where is he?" I asked standing up.

"I don't know where James is, that's why I'm asking you." She said with a confused expression.

"No, where's Albus?"

"Albus?"

"James's little brother."

"Come with me I'll show you." She said leading me out.

"Bye Hilary."

"Bye Lily." Hilary said shutting the compartment door.

"I'm Kim Taylor. How do you know James's little brother's name?" Kim asked.

"I'm-

"Lily." Albus called. "Lil, I need four sickles."

"Here, don't forget to pay me back."

"Of course not." He said walking away.

"I'm not going to get that money back." I mumbled.

"Why'd you just pay him?" Kim asked.

"You two! Clear the hallways. I'm a prefect." A tall girl said.

"Here this compartment is free. Come on." I said sitting down.

"No it's not. There are 2 people in here."

"Yeah but they're asleep." I said.

"So why'd you give Albus four sickles?"

"I'm Lily Potter. He's my older brother."

"Oh, You're Harry Potter's kid." She said smiling. "My mom went to school with your parents."

I smiled back at her. Someone came by and told us to but our robes and finally I saw it. The lights were shinning in all the windows. The moon was shinning against the towers. We stared out the window in wonder. This year was going to be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

"First years, this way!" Hagrid shouted over all the noise. Dad had told me abut him but I didn't think he'd still be there.

"Hello Hagrid."

"Hello Lily. Welcome to Hogwarts." Hagrid said. "Who's this?" He asked pointing towards Kim.

"Kimberly Taylor, sir." She said staring at Hagrid's. he was probably three times her size. I didn't blame her for being scared, the first time I'd meet Hagrid I had cried. Of course I was only two but still.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds here at Hogwarts. You can just call me Hagrid."

Kim nodded her head still staring at Hagrid. "First years this way!" He shouted.

We boarded into the boats. Hagrid went with me, Kim and a boy who said his name was Robert. The boat ride was quick and before long we stood in the castle looking at Professor Twitmon, the head of Ravenclaw. She looked strict and I know looks may be deceiving but I was dead on.

"You will enter the great hall and be sorted into your houses. Rebecca Allstart." She called out.

One by one students walked towards the hat sitting on a stool. Candace Clink was put in Hufflepuff the second the hat touched her head. A pair of twin boys were put in Slytherin after at least three minutes each.

I had been watching my brothers and they had been watching me. My cousin, Rose, had also been flickering her eyes between me and her little brother, Hugo.

"Hilary Dunstance." I watched her take a deep breath then go up. The hat was almost covering her eyes.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted.

Cheers erupted from the farthest table. Hilary looked surprised but happy.

More and more names were called until finally I heard,

"Lily Potter."

I walked over and placed the hat on my head. It slipped over my eyes and smelled funny.

"A Potter huh? Oh and a Weasley." It whispered in my head. "Must be a Gryffindor." The hat said the last part out loud while cheers came from one of the middle tables.

Kim was also put in Gryffindor. Along with Marie Thomas, Clara Mathews, Collin Killions, Mason Lyons, Hugo Weasley and two other people.

"Welcome, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts." Professor Hollylog, the headmistress started. "Our caretaker Mr. Perpall would like me to remind all first years that the forest is off limits. Anyone caught in the forest will be severely punished. You schedules will be handed out in the morning and classes will start after breakfast. Now off to your dormitories. You all have a busy year ahead of you." With a wave of her wand the food disappeared.

"First years! This way please. Gryffindor's follow me." A prefect called waving his hands in the air.

"They really jump into school here don't they?" Kim mumbled.

"Yeah, but think about learning magic tomorrow." I said.

"Yea." We said together as we walked towards the dormitory.

**Sorry I'm not British, so they will be talking like a Canadian. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Lily, Lily!" I felt something hard but soft hit me in the face.

"What'sgoin'on?" I said sitting up in the bed.

"You're going to miss breakfast. Sorry about the pillow." Clara said grabbing her bag from the foot of her bed.

I looked around the dormitory. Kim was still asleep, as was Hannah. Clara and Amy were the only ones who were up.

"Hannah, Kim. Come on, breakfast." I said putting on my robes.

The great hall's table were lined with trays and trays of food. I went and sat down beside Amy, who was sitting across from James and his friend Patrick.

"Morning Lily." He said grinning.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked grabbing some toast.

"I've got transfiguration and charms." I just stared at him. "Easy classes."

"Potter, Taylor." Kim, James and I all looked. "Not you James." Professor Magly sighed.

"Sorry Professor." Patrick laughed as James sat down.

"Your timetables." She said passing us each a page.

I looked down, potions with Ravenclaw, defence against the dark arts with Slytherin.

"Wow, some first day." James said pulling the paper across the table.

"What?"

"Nothing, bye."

"Come on Lily." Kim said grabbing my arm.

On the way to potions we got lost three times but still managed to get their on time. The potion classes are held in the dungeon. It was cold, wet and slippery down their, and three people fell going down the stairs.

"Come on, let's sit with Clara." Kim said pulling out a chair.

"Potions is an art. It will require attention and skill which most of will probably lack. It looks like we have another Evans with us this year. No doubt your grandmother talent missed you?" Professor Fire said staring at me.

I didn't know what to say. I was more a Potter and a Weasley than an Evans but I wasn't about to correct him. His glare was enough to make a lion flee.

He just stared at me for a while. "Page 3, Potion 1." He said finally breaking the stare.

"What was that about?" Kim asked leaning over my cauldron.

"I don't know. I've never even seen him before." I answered flipping the page.

"But how does he know you then?"

"I don't know, like I said I've never-"

"Do you two mind? I'm trying to work here and your constant noise is not helpful." Clara interrupted. Kim mumbled something under her breath but, she shut up. I started cutting up pieces of dragon claws only half realizing what I was doing. Only did it really sink in when I cut myself with the knife.

I swore loudly and all heads turned towards me. I forced myself not to look down, blood had never been one of my strong points.

"Taylor, Matthews take her down to the hospital wing. Quickly, the blood is getting everywhere." Professor Fire said lazily.

"Yes Sir." Kim said pushing out her chair. Clara just sat staring at my hand. "Come on Clara."

Clara finally raised from her chair and we all set off for the hospital wing. Clara was still staring at my hand, while I had still convinced myself not to look down. Kim kept looking every direction finally heading one way only to stop and turn around.

"This is hopeless!" Kim cried throwing her hands in the air.

"You don't know where you're going do you?" I asked.

"I know **where **I'm going just not **how **to get there." Kim said looking around as though some elf would pop out and tell her.

"Well she's losing a lot of blood. We better find the hospital wing fast." Clara said putting her hand on her hip.

Kim opened her mouth, shut it, opened it again and then snapped it shut realising Clara was right.

"What are you three doing out of class?" Professor Magly asked walking out of the teachers' lounge. "Good grief Lily, what did you do to your hand?"

Without thinking I looked down. Their was a deep gash going from my thumb, to my pinkie. My entire hand was covered with blood and the gash had turned an even darker shade of red. No wonder Clara had been staring at my hand, I could barely turn away, she must have been wondering how I still had the hand.

"Potter? Are you okay? You look very pale." Professor Magly asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I wonder-"

But what Clara wondered, I never learned. The room went black and I lost my balance, sending me falling to the ground. James was right, some first day.

**Alright people of earth who own computers, yes I'm talk to u. See that button down their? Yup that one, CLICK IT! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Liiiillllyyy."

"James."

"What? It's been forever,"

"James!"

"Yes Albus?"

"She's knocked out! Be considerate."

"Yea James, be considerate." I mumbled.

"Lil, are you okay?" Albus asked.

I had made it to the hospital wing. Albus was sitting on a little stool and James was sitting at the end of my bed.

"Man you've been out for soo long. It must have been at least four hours." James said bouncing up and down.

I looked down at my hand, their was a bright red scar that hurt when I touched it.

"Madame Hallgrey said the scar would go away after a while." Albus said noticing me.

"My head hurts."

"Probably, Professor Magly said when you fell you hit your head on the wall." James said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh is that all." I said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yup pretty much, but that girl, it think her name is Claire, she passed out when you passed out and hit her arm against the wall. I think they said she broke." James said leaning for something in Albus' pocket.

"Her names is Clara, but did she really break her arm?" I asked.

"Claire, Clara, pretty close. But she really did break her arm. She's asleep over there." James said pointing towards a bed near the door. Her light brown hair was draped over the entire pillow making it impossible to see her face. "Anyway, I'm hungry. So I'll see you later."

"Bye Lil." Albus said getting up off the chair. I watched the two of them push each other out the door and into the hall. As soon as they had left Clara's head twitched.

"Are they gone?" She asked lifting up her head.

"Yea, they were hungry."

"Good. They are so loud and, no offence, but kind of annoying. I had to 'fall asleep' to get them to shut up." She said moving her body so it faced mine.

"I know. Sorry but I'm kind of tired. I think I'm gonna go to sleep." I said sinking into my covers.

"Night."

"Night." I mumbled back.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down the halls Friday afternoon, with Kim, Clara and Hannah. Madam Hallgrey had let me and Clara out after breakfast the next morning but she had told me if I was anything like my father, I would be back soon. She also asked if I would not take up Quidditch because that's how dad got hurt the most.

"So I was thinking," Clara started slowing down her pace. "Hannah you're pretty good at DADA right?"

"I guess." Hannah said shrugging her tiny shoulders.

"And Lily you did awesome in Charms, why don't we all just swap assignments. Give your assignment to the person who's best at it and they can give you theirs in the subjects you're good at."

We looked at each other. Hannah looked confused, Clara (obviously) looked excited and Kim had a look that was hard to read. It annoyed me how I didn't know what Kim thought of this but we met eyes and it became clear.

She both burst out laughing. Clara looked annoyed and Hannah was just confused. "No." She said shaking her head.

"But-"

"No," She repeated.

'_Food, food, time for food.' _A voice whispered sending chills down my back.

"Did you say something?" I asked trying to not become freaked out.

"No. What's wrong?" Kim asked regaining all seriousness.

"Nothing I just- Nothing." I said shaking my head.

Professor Long bottom walked into the garden not a second to late. "Alright let's get down to work." He said pulling out a pointed plant from a high shelf. "Can anyone tell me what type of plant this is?"

Nobody raised their hand, nobody even moved. We sat staring off into space or out the window, but either way nobody really cared what type of plant it was.

"Okay then, this is a Blankjolt stem. The juice is used to heal most cuts and they can be very useful against the Kappa, Manticore and Lystander. Now each of you can start squeezing the juice out of the ones in front of you." He sat pointing towards to little branches in front of us.

Everyone grabbed the branches and started squeezing. The goo came out from all directions, squirting most people in the eye.

"Ha, ha ha." I laughed. Kim had gotten the goo all over her face.

"Don't worry, the goo will just disappear in a few minutes. Now this time when you squeeze, hold the little branch closest to the top and it won't go everywhere."

This time when we squeezed, the goo went down into the bowl. Professor Longbottom passed out more Blankjolts and the whole class we just took out the goo.

'_FOOD…' _The same voice whispered.

"Did you hear **that**?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads. I sighed and turned back towards the Blankjolts, but I couldn't get the voice out of my head.

**So people I won't update anymore unless you review! So REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I forgot my book in Charms. I'll be right back."

"I'll come."

"Me to."

It had been a week since I'd heard the voice but my friends have been on edge. They all think I'm crazy and I agree.

"Clara," I said tapping on her shoulder.

"Did you hear the voice again?"

"No, Clara look."

"Look where?"

"Clara," Kim said stopping.

"Wha- Oh my god." Clara had finally seen the red running from the ceiling.

"What is that?" I asked as we all looked up.

"Blood." Clara said.

"Blood?"

"Blood."

The blood was spread all over the ceiling and was coming from a different hallway.

"Come on." I said.

"Lily, have you ever seen a horror film?"

"Of course."

"So you know in every horror film there is always that one girl who the entire audience is screaming 'Are you insane?' at. You're that girl." Kim said holding me back.

"No I'm not and this isn't a horror film. Now come on," I said shaking myself free.

Clara and Kim both slowly came, but they kept turning around. Suddenly Kim let out an ear splitting scream.

"Look."

In the corner farthest away from us, Hilary Dunstance was covered in blood. Her black hair was spread all over her pale face and her eyes were closed as though she'd been sleeping. We all crouched down around her. I could still hear her heart beat but it was weak.

"Isn't she the girl from the train?" Kim asked. Her voice so low that I barely heard her.

"Yes, go get someone." I said. Only after did I realize I was using the same volume as Kim.

"I'll go." Clara said getting up.

"Me to." Kim added.

"No way. I am not staying here by myself." I said talking normally again.

"I'll stay."

"Potter, Matthews, Taylor. Where have you been? Why-" Professor Hollylog stopped short when she saw Hilary on the ground. "What happened here?"

"We found her like this. We were just about to go find someone." Clara said.

"Well don't just stand there girl, go find more teachers. Miss Dunstance is seriously injured."

Clara took off in a run. Her shoes squeaked all the way down the hall.

"How long ago did you find her?" Professor Hollylog asked.

"Not long. We were going back to get Clara's book that she forgot in Charms and we saw the blood on the ceiling."

Professor Hollylog looked up then stared at me. "So you walked towards the blood?"

"Yes Professor."

"Oh good Poppy. Potter, Matthews and Taylor found Miss Dunstance here. She seems to be unconscious."

"This looks like-"

"Poppy." Professor Hollylog said cutting Madame Hallgrey off.

"Right well, we should get her to the hospital wing. This is a very serious bite."

"Bite? Professor what type of bite?"

"Never you mind what type of bite it is Lily. You three better get going." Professor Hollylog said firmly.

"Yes Professor." We coursed.

"Poor Hilary." I said after we'd left.

"Wonder what bite her?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Hilary's not going to be it's only victim."


	7. Chapter 7

**By next morning everyone had heard that Hilary had been attacked. Some people had gone to thinking we had done it but others believed a creature inside the school had. The teachers were all on edge, they kept asking me, Kim and Clara if we'd seen anything. It was getting annoying as we'd already told every teacher at least a dozen times we hadn't. **

"**Lily, tell the teachers. Tell them that you heard voices." Kim whispered during history of magic.**

"**No. Hearing voices is not a good sign. I'm not having all the teachers thinking I'm loopy." **

"**They won't. For all you know, whatever attacked Hilary could be the same thing that has you hearing voices."**

"**Drop it Kim." I growled.**

"**Fine." She said returning towards her book.**

"**Kim," **

'_**Pretty girl, not enough. Him. I want him.'**_

"**You heard it again didn't you?" Kim asked.**

"**Hilary wasn't enough." I said each word slowly. "It wants a boy. It said it wants him."**

"**Him who?"**

"**I don't know." I said shaking my head.**

"**You've got to tell."**

"**But I really don't want to-" I stopped. **

'_**Snack time.' **_

"**Come on." I said just as the bell rang.**

"**Where are you going?" Clara asked following after us.**

**I explained everything and Kim just stood with her mouth open. **

"**Come on. We have to stop it." **

"**Wait. Two eleven year old girls are going to stop a monster that just attacked another eleven year old girl?" Kim asked.**

"**Three eleven year old girls." I said.**

"**No way am I going."**

"**Yes you are. Now come on." Clara said.**

"**Guys the voice is louder." I said turning the corner.**

"**This is crazy." Kim said but Clara put her hand over her mouth. She pointed to the teachers all huddled together. We ducked behind a trophy shelf and listened.**

"**Matilda, two people have been attacked in less than three days." Professor Longbottom stated. **

"**Yes Neville, but what are we going to do?" Professor Hollylog asked.**

"**Who is this?" Hagrid asked.**

"**Jason Lyna, first year Slytherin. His twin brother needs to be informed. This is much worse than Miss Dunstance." Professor Hollylog said.**

**I looked out from behind a huge trophy, hoping it would cover my body. Their was a boy propped up in the corner, exactly as Hilary had been. He was even more drenched in blood than her and he was chalk white.**

"**Lost a lot of blood, this one has." Madame Hallgrey noticed.**

"**Let's bring him to the hospital wing." **

"**I just can't believe a Jaced got into the school." Hagrid said lifting Jason up.**

**We all ran away when Hagrid turned the corner.**

"**Did he see us?" Kim asked out of breath.**

"**No, but we have a bigger problem. Does any one know what a Jaced is?"**


	8. Chapter 8

"I have looked through every book in the entire library and I can't find anything!" Kim said throwing a dozen four hundred page books on to the table.

"What about the restricted section?" I asked. Me, Kim and Clara had combed through every shelve of every section in the entire library, but now that I thought of it we hadn't checked the restricted section.

"We need a signature from a teacher to go in there." Kim pointed out.

"I'm pretty good with my writing, I had to learn in muggle school." Clara said.

"Huh," I said smiling.

"No. You are not forging a teachers signature. We'll find a different way." Kim said stamping her foot.

"Bu-" I started.

"No. But I have an idea." Kim said walking towards Madame Lea. "Hello, I have a report for history of magic on Jaclyn Anleah. I can't find any information, so I was wondering if I could try the restricted section."

"I'm going to need proof."

Kim nodded her head and walked towards our table. "I'll be back soon. Keep looking."

"Where are we going to look?" I asked after Kim had left.

"Let's try over their." Clara said pointing towards a stack of books on the table farthest away. "What about this one?"

I looked down at the book she was holding. "The worlds most dangerous beasts and where to find them." I read. "Sure. Why not?"

"Okay. Um, the glossary says Jaced is mentioned on page a hundred and four and six hundred and twelve. So on a hundred and four all it says is 'The Killow is the natural enemy of the Jaced.' So that's no help and page six hundred and twelve says 'The Jaced is one of the most dangerous creatures know to all. For this reason a synopsis of this creature will not be published in this book.' Why even mention it?"

"Guys, guys. Okay so I'm free to go into the restricted section. I got you two passes as well so let's go."

"What about this? 'Twenty seven worst creatures in the wizard world'. Oh that's degusting." Clara shouted.

"What about 'Fantastic and furious creatures'. It even has pictures!" I shouted back. Kim and Clara came running over.

"Here pass it." I threw it over and Kim dropped it.

"Nice catch." I said picking it up. "That's weird."

"What? I'm not good with the whole hand eye thing."

"No not that. The page it's about Jaced's."

"Really?" Clara asked.

"Yup. Um, they're shape shifters. One of their appearances is a Kija but in black. What's a Kija?" I said.

'A Kija resembles a tall skinny house elf. They have huge purple eyes. And I think they mean that their skin colour is black. A Kija's skin is grey. So what the other thing it changes to?" Kim explained.

"Doesn't say, but what it does say is that they feast on blood. They prefer the blood of younger children but they can only go three days without drinking and will if they have to, drink older blood. They change into the Kija form when they feast. " I breathed in heavily. "So, there's a blood drinker in our school. And we are some of the youngest people here."

"Great."


	9. Chapter 9

"What is wrong with you Lily? I've tried to get you attention for five minutes." James said.

"Sorry. What do you want?" I asked. It was Sunday night and like the last week, I was sitting in the chair closet to the fire. Kim and Clara had gone upstairs to get their homework but they had been spending there nights by the fire to. We'd all become really freaked out after we'd learned about the Jaced.

"I brought you some candy from Uncle George's shop. You sure you're okay? You've been really out of it since a few days ago." James said pushing a huge paper bag towards me.

"I'm fine. Just tired, really I'm fine." I said resting my head on my hands.

"See you later Lil." He said walking away.

"Guys are we sure that the creature is even a Jaced?" Kim asked sitting down on the ground. She was flipping through 'Fantastic and furious creatures' like she'd been doing for the last week.

"Yes. I am sure. Hagrid said he wondered how one got in. There was a lot of blood; which Jaced drink and that must be what I'm hearing but, aren't snakes the only creatures wizards can talk to?"

"I think so, but I'm not really sure. I'll check tomorrow." Kim said thinking.

"I know I can't talk to snakes, 'cause there's one at home and I don't ever hear it."

"So it looks like yes, we are sure it's a Jaced." Clara said.

"I'm going to bed." I announced getting up.

"I'm going to keep looking through the book."

"I still have homework."

"I'll see you in the morning then."

"Lumos!" All the Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's shouted. The glow from our wands was the only light in the room.

"Nox." Professor Magly instructed.

"Nox." We repeated.

"Very good. Keep practicing." Professor Magly said.

"Professor Magly!" I said raising my hand even though he probably couldn't see. "Can I go get some water?"

"Yes, but hurry back." He responded.

I walked out of Charms, trying to ignore the snakes voice.

"Again?" This voice was different.

"Hagrid?" I whispered.

"I mean blimey, they're ain't gonna be anyone left in the school if the Jaced keeps it up."

"Rubeus. Please take Joseph up to the hospital." Professor Hollylog said.

"Right away." His footsteps became louder and louder. Although almost every bone in my body told me to move, I stood my ground.

"Lily? What are you doing 'ere?" He asked shocked. Joseph almost fell out of his arm but he just caught him.

"What's going on Hagrid? Why are people being attacked? I'm am going to be next?"

"Lily-"

"Hagrid? Are you still there?"

"Just leavin' Professor." He ducked down and whispered so only I could hear. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened again."


	10. Chapter 10

"The Chamber of what?"

"Secrets, The Chamber of Secrets. Hagrid said it's open again." I explained for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Then there is only one thing we can do. Let's go find Hagrid." Kim said.

I looked out the window. Hagrid's light was on inside but a shadow was moving outside. It through something on the ground and a flame burst.

"Come on. Let's go find Hagrid." Kim repeated.

"Hold on a second." I left Clara and Kim with looks of surprise on their faces. I spotted Albus first with Hugo.

"Al? Do you have The cloak?" I asked.

"Hey Lily." Hugo said smiling.

"Hi Hugo."

"Yes I do. It's in my trunk, I'll be right back." He said the last part to Hugo as well.

"What cloak?" Hugo asked.

"Just a cloak." I replied hoping he would leave it at that. He did and seconds later Albus emerged from the stairs holding the silky material.

"Here Lil. Don't lose it."

"Oh course not." Kim and Clara had been looking at us the entire time. They turned around quickly when they saw me approaching but not quickly enough.

"So, what's so special about this cloak?" Clara asked.

"I'll explain on the way." We walked out of the portrait hole and into the corridor. "This is an invisibility cloak. The teachers won't like us wandering around in the middle of the night, not with all these attacks. Here put this on."

We through the cloak over top of us. I heard a faint 'cool' from behind me. We walked through the halls, unseen by any of the teachers, prefects or ghosts.

"Okay. I'll knock." Kim said slipping her hand out.

"'Ello?" I pulled the invisibility cloak off, revealing us.

"Lily? Are you crazy? Why aren't you in the castle?" Hagrid asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened again." I simply quoted.

"Oh, that. Well come in, no you stay in here Claw." Fang had died two years ago and my family had bought Hagrid Claw. He seemed to really like him but I knew he still missed Fang.

"Well?" I asked.

"Okay Lily, when you Dad was in his second year and you mom in her first, the chamber was opened for the second time. The snake was going after all the muggle born and it almost killed your mom. Your Dad found the chamber and it was destroyed. But, there is a new chamber that has been opened and a new creature that has been unleashed. We can't find the new chamber either."

"Hagrid?" Someone called. A few knocks followed.

"Just a minute!" He called. "Out the back you three. Put on the cloak."

"So," I said once we were far away. "We know what type of creature there is, we know who it's attacking-"

"No we don't." Clara said.

"What?" I asked. "It's attacking the youngest children."

"Randomly attacking the first years? Hagrid said last time the snake was going after mud bloods. What if it's going after muggle born again? I'm a muggle born." Clara said.

"No I don't think it is. On the train Hilary told me she was a pure blood. Think about it, the Jaced goes for blood. What if it thinks that if your family tree is all wizards you blood tastes better? PURE blood." I suggested.

"Then I'm safe!" Clara sighed.

"I'm not." Kim whispered quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Changed my profile name! Still the same story by noneofyourbuisness7 who is now called smilesrock! Now 2 the story...  
**

* * *

"Found it." Kim sang as she sat down in the mess hall.

"Where have you been?" Clara asked.

"All morning, I've been in the-"

"Library?" Clara and I finished.

"Anyway, I couldn't really find anything on wizards who could take to creatures until, I ran into Professor Twitmon. I asked her and she said other than parselmouths, there is only one. She also said it's very very very, rare." Kim said smiling.

"Well?" I asked.

"Corvesmouth."

"What?" Clara asked.

"It means you can talk to birds. It makes sense, the wings could have hit the top spreading blood."

"Awesome, now all we have to do is find out where the new Chamber of Secrets is."

"Okay, if you were a bird where would you stay?"

"I have no idea. But I've got to go send a letter to my parents before they think I've fallen off the astronomy tower." I walked out patting my pockets making sure the letter was still there.

In the owlery Tystra my snowy white owl, waited for me.

"Come on Tystra, I've got to send a letter to mom and dad. Oh and send this to Aunt H." She came down and perched on my arm. I tied both letters around her legs and petted her. "Wish I could talk to you, but I guess owls are different."

Tystra flew out the window disappearing on the horizon. Across the lake their was a huge tower with lots of owls on it.

'What was that building?' I thought 'If all those birds liked it what about the bird that belonged to my mysterious voice.'

"Ow?!" I'd barely run into him but his school bag and everything in it, were all over the ground.

"Sorry." I said helping him pick it up.

"Your Albus's little sister right?" He asked after everything had been returned to his bag.

"Yes. I'm Lily." I said extending my hand.

"Logan. Cute owl, I saw you give her the letter." He explained after he saw my puzzled expression.

"Thanks, my dad says she looks exactly like his did." Like my dad I'd gotten Trystra on my eleventh birthday from Hagrid. Her name was the first word I'd seen in my text book.

"I've got to go, it was nice meeting you." I said leaving.

"Lily, come on. Breakfast is over, we're going to be late for defence against the dark arts. I grabbed your bag from up stairs, Clara is already their let's go!" Kim said pulling me through the mobs of people.

Kim kept muttering things to people who we passed and when she wasn't muttering she was full out yelling at them to move.

"Kim, you're being really extreme!" I said, dogging the wall.

"Professor Williams doesn't like us being late." Kim replied. We'd reached the classroom and even though it was at least five minutes before the bell.

"Gosh I'd thought you wouldn't make it."

"What is with you two?" I asked. Clara normally never cared about school but she was going through her bag, making sure she had the homework.

"Weren't you their?" Kim asked.

"No the first lesson was the day she cut herself. The second lesson was cancelled because that was the day he was supposed to search the castle."

"Enter." Professor Williams was a very tall man. His hair was a mud brown and he needed a shave.

Clara hit me in the back and I realised most of the other people had gone inside. I didn't like this room. It looked even drearier then the dungeon and the pictures on the walls showed people in pain.

"You look like-" Professor Williams said staring at me. "You're Ginny Weasley's daughter aren't you?"

When most people met me they awed at how I was Harry Potter's daughter. I smiled but he was scowling at me.

"Biggest mistake of her life," He mumbled. Before I could say anything he started talking about some curses and how to easily defend them.

All I knew by the end of the lesson was my year was not going as I planed.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm going." I said one freezing morning after herbolgy.

"Going where?" Clara asked pulling her scarf around her neck.

"I want to go find where the creature lives." I replied.

"You can't just go after a creature that has almost killed three people. Besides you don't even know where it lives." Kim said shaking her head.

"I think I might know, but I'll soon find out."

"No, but look it's been about two weeks since the last attack maybe the creature has gone away." Clara said shaking her head.

"No, I'm not going to take a chance and have a person die when I know more than everyone else." I protested.

"Lily why don't you tell a teacher or something? They would know how to-"

"No! A teacher wouldn't believe us!" I said.

"Okay, you have a point but will you at least wait two weeks?" Kim asked.

"Why two weeks?" Clara questioned.

"If the thing hasn't attacked after two weeks, then it probably won't again. Remember? It can't last for that long without blood." Kim answered.

"One week. It's already been two weeks." I countered.

"Yea I guess." Kim said thinking.

"So one week?" Clara made sure.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Fine." I excepted.


End file.
